Hard Work
by shadowsullen
Summary: Suguru is having their first child and he's scared. First fic! need critiques! Yaoi, HxS, mpreg,, kinda graphic


This is my first stry you guys. I've been reading for a while but I finally had the guts to write one. So please have mercy on mr, I'd like to know what you think. And I ain't gonna explain why and how men can have babies. In this world they can and it's normal. If you must know then ask and I'll come up with something. Oh, and these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Maki Murakami. Now begins the story!!!

Suguru regretted ever having had sex, ever. This almost wasn't worth it. To make matters worse they had gotten to the hospital to late for him to have the epidural, so he had to suffer without any medication, not the slightest bit of relief. He was thankful Hiro was there to support and comfort him. His parents had already left when visiting hours were over and promised to return tomorrow. They were allowed to stay since the baby would most likely be born that night, but Suguru did not want his parents to have to see him suffer through the birth as well. It was also to embarrassing for him to deal with, having his parents see a baby come out of a place they hadn't seen since they changed his diapers. Now instead he would be changing diapers soon, with Hiro by his side. His parents had not been happy to hear that he was pregnant since he was still a teenager. Now he was 20 instead of 19 and an adult. He already knew that he was going to live the rest of his life with Hiro. His parents had been upset but let it go because there was nothing they could change and they trusted Suguru's judgement. Besides they were about to become grandparents and they could not wait to spoil their grandchild.

Other people had visited them at the hospital too. Shuichi had come with Yuki to offer words of comfort to Suguru. He had felt a little bit reassured since Shuichi had been through this almost a year ago when he gave birth to Yumi. His cousin Tohma and wife Mika had come along also to visit. The band was surprised when K showed up with flowers. He said they would brighten up the room, and they did. Even Sakano nervously made an appearance. But it was dark now and they were all gone. It was left to Suguru to bring a baby into the world with the help of Hiro.

Suguru wasn't regretting getting pregnant, but he was sure feeling the burden of the consciences. They hadn't even planned to get pregnant; they just hadn't used a condom.

"_Hiro, I love you."_

" _Love you too babe," Hiro replied while keeping his eyes on Suguru. He had already prepared him, but now his hand was going through the nightstand looking for a condom._

"_Hiro forget it. I want you now, I can't wait any longer. I need you in me."_

"_Are you sure?" Hiro replied, teasing him._

"_Yes. Please. In me now." He begged._

_And with that last plead Hiro used all his force to slam into his lover._

Suguru had definitely been shocked to find out he was pregnant, especially since they had gone without using condoms before, but what happened was already done. An abortion was out of the question for the couple so they prepared. They read the books and took the class, but nothing could have prepared Suguru for this.

"Ahhh!" he yelling through a contraction. Hiro held his hand and reminded him to breath.

"Why can't they give me an epidural," he questioned his lover. "I want an epidural! I can't do this!"

"Sweetheart you had dilated too much by the time we came in, they can't give it to you now." Hiro explained again. "It probably won't be much longer anyways."

"I've been at this for more than 36 hours. How much longer can I be expected to do this."

Just then the doctor came in. Dr. Watanabe had been monitoring Suguru's pregnancy from the start.

"_Alright Mr. Fujisaki tell me what's going on." asked the doctor._

"_Well I had been getting sick in the morning, so I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant, so I guess we need to confirm if this is real." Replied Suguru nervously._

" _Alright just lower your jeans, lift up your shirt and lay down," she requested._

_Once he was situated on the medical examination table the doctor proceeded._

"_Now this stuff is going to feel a little cool," she warned as she squeezed some gel from a tube onto Suguru's flat stomach._

_Suguru gave a small shiver. Then the device was placed on his stomach as swirled around while the doctor looked. Then she smiled and turned the screen towards the couple._

"_There you go. Right here is your baby. You can see the head is already developed and…"_

_The rest of her voice was drowned out to Suguru as he stared at the monitor tearing up at the site of his baby._

"_Do you know the gender?" Hiro asked the doctor._

"_No," she responded. "It's too soon to tell."_

_Suguru piped in after composing himself, "I'd rather not know until it's here."_

"_Anything you want," Hiro told him, smiling._

"So Suguru last time I checked you were 8 centimeters along. Let's check again," said Dr. Watanabe

Suguru put his knees up and apart for the doctor, already use to the routine. The doctor lifted the hospital gown and poked around while Suguru's face twisted in discomfort.

Soon she draped the gown back on his knees and announced with a smile, "you're now 10 centimeters dilated. The baby's head is already in position, so you're ready to start pushing. We're gonna go ahead and put you into the delivery room in a few minutes."

Suguru's face turned hot at hearing this news. All of a sudden it seemed so much more real and scary now. His grip tightened on Hiro's hand.

"Hiro, I'm scared. I' don't know if I can do this."

Hiro leaned over him and brushed some of Suguru's hair out of his face. "Of course you can! You're the strongest person I know. Pretty soon we will have our baby in our arms. And I will be right here with you. Nothing bad is gonna happen. You can do this," he placed a soft kiss to his head. "I believe in you."

Just then the nurses came and helped Suguru walk to the delivery room. They laid him down, while Dr. Watanabe and the nurses got there equipment ready. Hiro was outside putting on scrubs in record time and came in.

Finally Dr. Watanabe came over and sat on a stool at the end of the bed. The two nurses came to the bed on either side and pulled the stirrups out, and then helped Suguru put his feet onto them. Dr. Watanabe then pulled the gown up and placed it on Suguru's thighs.

"Alright Suguru, I hope you're ready cause this is showtime. Now when you feel the next contraction I want you to push. Try to push for ten seconds. If you don't feel an urge to push then I will tell you when to, alright?"

Suguru just nodded his head weakly preparing for the pain to come. Hiro slipped his hand into his grip to comfort him.

"Ok push!" The doctor announced and Suguru did as he was told. After a few of them the doctor let Suguru take a break since he was not feeling the urge to push yet. Then the doctor made a decision.

"Suguru," she told him, "I'm going to go ahead and break your water. It will make things go a little faster and give you the urge to push the baby out. Now you're going to feel some pressure."

She wasn't lying when she said that. It hurt really bad to have a stick going into his birth canal. It felt like it was going way to deep and caused a large amount of pain. He whined pitifully.

"I know," was the doctor's only reply. Suddenly he felt a gush of fluids coming out of him. Luckily his butt was all the way at the end of the bed so the fluids fell into a bucket that was placed there. The doctor slipped the device out of him and disposed of it. Then all of a sudden Suguru had an overwhelming urge to push.

"Urgh," he grunted.

The doctor was there at his opening to encourage him.

"That's right Suguru. Push. That's right, keep pushing!" She instructed.

"That's right baby, you're doing great," Hiro supplied placing a kiss to Suguru's sweaty forehead.

So that's how it went on for thirty minutes, the doctor annoying him to push, and Hiro offering sweet words of comfort.

Then Suguru let out a loud scream at the end of one extra horrible contraction. This was now starting to feel even worse, if possible. It felt like he was being split in two.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed and pushed with all his might.

"That's it Suguru," the doctor said, "The head is starting to crown."

Hiro stole a peek of what was going on down there, but he could make anything out, except that there was a lot a blood.

Suguru's legs began to shake and tears started to slip down his cheeks. The nurses had to keep his legs in place and gently push down on his stomach. He sobbed to Hiro, "I can't do this."*sob* "It hurts so bad." *sob*sob*

Hiro kissed his hand and reminded him that he could, in fact, do this.

"You're getting close Suguru!" the doctor shouted. "The heads almost out."

Suguru felt after a few more seconds the head make its way out. It hurt so bad to have the baby stuck there while the doctor told him not to move, so as to clean out the baby's mouth and nose. It hurt to have his little baby nestled between his legs. He thought in a brief moment of insanity that maybe the baby would be safer down there then out in the cruel world where anything could happen to it. Hiro was there though and Hiro would protect it from any danger. This baby needed to be out in the world now, in his arms, instead of being stuck in between his warm thighs, or in the hot cavern of his uterus.

When the doctor said he could push again he immediately got to work. With a gentle tug from the doctor a shoulder slipped out. With one last hard push Suguru completely rolled into a ball and screamed. He felt the rest of his slick child come out of him and heard the first shriek of his baby.

He just laid back and sobbed after that. He cried because he was so happy and because he was in so much pain. He cried even though he was told he had a healthy baby boy. He cried when Hiro kissed him chastely on the lips lick their first time together and when he cut the umbilical cord. He just cried.

After the baby was handed over for Hiro to hold, Suguru still had to get rid of the after birth. The doctor coached him through the painful process and after he was done and cleaned up Hiro came over to him.

"I think he wants to see his mama," he told Suguru adoringly. "I think he's also hungry," he added jokingly.

The baby was gently placed in his arms and Suguru stared in wonder. He now had his perfect baby boy.

"What should we name him?" he asked Hiro, while a nurse helped him take off part of the hospital gown.

"How about Shima? I know you like that name and so do I. He even looks like a Shima."

Suguru giggled, "Yes he does."

He then presented the small new born to his nipple. His breast had become swollen with milk but not to where he had to where a bra, or be mistaken for a woman. Shuichi hadn't been so lucky.

It took a little coaxing, but the baby finally began to suckle. Suguru teared up. It was a strange feeling for him, but he felt he really was bonding with the baby. He could feel the milk being gently squeezed out and he felt happy that he could provide his baby with the nutrients he needed. He felt happy and accomplished, after all that hard work; he now had the perfect family.


End file.
